dulvluspafandomcom-20200213-history
Two Worlds
Two Worlds is my most successful series. It may or not be known as the first mixture of animation and machinima in it's way, but it is. And no one can change that. The big question that spurred this film was: "What if JumperHater the cartoon character was in a video game?". So after about a month or so, I filmed 24 minutes of video clips from a video game called Morrowind on an 8 year old computer, and clipped and snipped it up. Then I put an animated character in the video, edited that footage into an eight minute movie and, voila! Two Worlds Episode 1 was born! So you see why it's called anichinima? It's a mixture of an anime character and a machinima. {Video filmed on a video game} One cool thing about it was that it got 200 views in one day. That's not great for some, but at the time, my most viewed video, made 5 months before, had that many views. This video was made February 9th, 2 days after another series involving Morrowind ended it's second season. The show was Renaldo the Assassin, a comedy that inspired some of the dialogue in Two Worlds. I shall break down the elements for the mixture that makes this series; 60% humor, 30% action, 2% drama, and 8% serious. Now you may be wondering, "What's the point of this video?!", well In answer I'll tell you in the next section. Watch the show! This is the entire series on youtube. http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=DE3C75236020D717 {THE PLOT} Two Worlds' plot in the first few seasons, due to my lack of resources at the time, has a plot that's hard to get. That's because the whole thing was supposed to be under 20 minutes long and turned into some 7 season series. But I'll just sum it up: JumperHater is a type of Guardian of the laws of the 2nd dimension, a Hater. He's trained to hate Jumping more than anything he loves, to the point of killing anyone that jumps in his presence. He's also trained to make people hate him, this is why he acts annoying, negative, degrading, and like a jerk scum bag. You see, he draws off of hate, and uses it's energy as a drive for his power to satisfy his intent. He came from an odd world the size of our sun, that's completely 2-dimensional, we'll just call it "Other Earth". At an undetermined time, whether 5 years ago, or 30 million years ago, and anywhere in between, he was frozen in an expanse of ice. Later he was excavated in a town called GrayscaleOpolis, a city entirely colored like a no.2 pencil drawing, it looked like it was made on a piece of paper. He went on a rampage and killed a great amount of people, and a great amount of the metropolis, but just passed out with no sign of stopping. Everybody that saw him died, no building near him wasn't rubble in a matter of seconds. No one knew how he killed thousands of people with his own sheer power, but he did. The GG, a form of Government for GrayscaleOpolis, took his body and gave it to a secret organization UPS, to study it. UPS stands for Underground Postal Service. Throughout the years, they delivered packages to people to change the outcome of wars, the course of history, and the world. They were more secret than secrecy itself. UPS has discovered how to manipulate Black Holes, and had already figured out how to transfer from one place to another, and... how to go into the third dimension. The postal service was delivering shipments and gifts to another planet called Nirn in the next dimension. The gifts only went to a certain kingdom in the country Morrowind, on the island Vvardenfell, which name is not to be given. Only these gifts go to this specific kingdom, so that it would claim the world, and be controlled by UPS for whatever reason. You see, Nirn is a primitive planet, relative to the advancement that's involved with Narnia, Lord of the Rings, or other fantasy medieval tales that you know. This place is like 1000 A.D. to us, but with fantasy creatures and worlds. JumperHater was convinced to work under UPS, to get out of eternal prison. His assignment was to get UPS highly advanced warfare goods from a ship to it's recipients. Shall he deliver these, he could be free from his sentence lasting thousands of years. But JumperHater was scheming his own plan. JumperHater is although, pretty stupid, and messed up the procedure. When he arrived, he was arrested, and brought by ship to the small village Seyda Neen to file for citizenship at the census office. Through the process, he messed up his identity,{For example, he said his race was full of crap and he didn't have a sex} stole a fortune of property, and killed 5 people. He later encpuntered the evil warlord Fargoth, before he came into power, who spoke some weird ritual and tried to kill him. JumperHater in reply, after faking death took his sword and cut off both arms and that ugly head of his. Following that the hater walked into a bar and drank ten beer barrels. I should let you know that in Morrowind, JumperHater's people are regarded very lowly and prejudiced. So some drunk men came over to his stool in attempt to give him a beat down. Our somewhat hero wouldn't have any of that. He retaliated with pouring a beverage on a fruitcake, lighting it on fire, and throwing it at the three men, causing a devastating explosion. Meanwhile, a police investigation was occurring on JumperHater's mysterious case and questionable state in the census office. the explosion was heard from there, and that's where I have to stop talking, because I haven't made more than that. Vvardenfell, a region of Morrowind where Two Worlds takes place. Seyda Neen is to the southwest in a swampy area {THE CAST} DulvluSpa: Director, creator, animator, editor, cameraman, and voice of JumperHater, Fargoth, and Larois http://www.youtube.com/user/dulvluspa SaihttamX: Co-director, co-creator, voice of Lord ClutterMonkey, Tin, Tirry, and a variety of miscellaneous characters. http://www.youtube.com/user/saihttamx Will Prowell{OneClipLeft}: Voice of Lil'Rey, creator of Reynaldo the Assassin http://www.youtube.com/user/oneclipleft MoonImover: Voice of Offcer WMG, creator of Morrowind Uncensored http://www.youtube.com/user/moonimover Ganthir: Voice of the voices no one else can do http://www.youtube.com/user/ganthir {THE MAKING} The making of Two Worlds involves several computers, over ten people, and years of work. This is how I made my amazingly bad show... SEASON 1 season one was only one, eight minute video. It's an entire season because I had to start all over when I was done. I film for entire seasons, and then edit it. This is why I made a new episode every week on the second season. Anyway, here's what I did. I used an OLD computer, with 256 megabytes of RAM, 60 GB storage space, and a graphics card that doesn't work, with a million viruses. I had to put Morrowind at the lowest graphics possible to actually play it at 20 frames per second. {Less than standard video quality,Morrowind was made in 2000} I got a program called Fraps, which allows you to record footage from a video game you're playing. To make the video game recordable, I used cheat codes to get rid of the health bars and stuff in the video games, I also recorded in first person. The script was written before I filmed, of course. Because it records instantly, and you have to run that and the video game at the same time, Fraps makes a big frame rate hit, and the video files take up a lot of space. This made the videos I recorded run at 7fps. I couldn't make a movie like that with the video looking like a slideshow. At the time I had a load of custom modifications for the game, so I used one called "Morrowind Combat Enhanced", which allows you to make the game go in slow motion for cool battle effects. So I did... you guessed it! Recorded the footage in slow motion and fast forwarded them to look normal! Who says a man is as good as his tools? I used Wundows Movie Maker to combine all the videos and speed them up 4 times faster. This made about 28 minutes of footage 7 minutes long. After that I used an animation program called Anime Studio 5 to place JumperHater in the film. With the program, you can import files into your animation. I imported my footage, and my file of JumperHater into the project as well. I did special effects with animation, too. I layered JumperHater to the top of the video and just moved him around and made his facial features change. I also made the guard kill Jiub by using cheat codes to place an animal/enamy at Jiub's feet. Naturally, the Guard attacked the animal in self defense, making it look like he's attacking Jiub. Then I killed Jiub to make it look like he actually got hit without being touched. Another cool effect was where JumperHater put a life sized photo of a teenage girl in front of himself for a disguise. All I did though was take a picture of her and pasted it over JumperHater. So I gathered up all the footage in a video editing program called something along the lines of windvd creator... An okay for beginners program, part of a 30$ media bundle. I added a title sequence, credits, subtitles, and I did my best to make the whole thing widescreen. I had to re-edit the video about 3-5 times. At the last second I added a 60 second mock-ad animation, then filtered it to look old, and finished it up in the other program. Before a public release, I had a 2-part private version for my friends on youtube, to see how I could improve. ( you see I took this very seriously) After re-balancing the audio by request, I released the video 4 days ahead of schedule on the 9th of February.